Stopping by at Cafe Mew Mew
by Jenvaati
Summary: Summary is inside. In this story YOU can actually be in it! Inspired by Mew Lizzy's 'Random Games' story.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

I'm writing a new story! Okay, okay, I still have to finish my other ones…especially since my Strawberry Quiche is still stuck in Christmas mode….BUT! Here we are! New story, new times…Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Tokyo Mew Mew ended so long ago…(at least the anime did). So why would I own it now? I mean, there would be no point for me to GO ON FANFICTION if I can ACTUALLY PUBLISH IT! And anyway, no one can sue me online 'cuz no one knows where I live and my real name! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Um, that was more like an evil laugh)

**Please Read this Section before Beginning Story: I would like everyone to participate in my story. Meaning, you can actually be IN it. In your review, please write what pairings you would like if you want to. Oh, and I know this kind of thing has been done before, but I wanted to try it!**

**I thank Mew lizzy because of her story "Random Games" or whatever it's called. Thanks Mew Lizzy, you're the best!**

Stopping by at Café Mew Mew

Chapter One: Introduction

You're walking in Japan after hearing all about the Tokyo Mew Mews and the aliens that don't look half bad. You are fully updated on everything going on about it, but you've never actually been to the café.

So one day, you decide to stop by at the ultra cute Café Mew Mew.

What are you going to order? Will anything happen during your stay?

End Introduction

**Short, I know…and it won't be in the 'you form' after this 'chapter'. So, please review, and write what name you would like to be called, and which pairings you want. I'll make sure to have the characters you mention in your chapter. Everyone gets a chapter for themselves.**


	2. Chapter 2: Mew Lizzy

First real chapter! It's the awesome Mew Lizzy, 'cuz you know...this whole thing is dedicated to her! I'll try to update as fast as I can so I can get through everyone else! Hope you enjoy this one! And I'm new at this, so...I'm trying, lol!

Chapter Two: Mew Lizzy

Lizzy walked into Café Mew Mew, wondering what to order. She did so much research on them, that she figured out what Mew Aqua was. She was especially a fan of Kisshu, a hot alien in her opinion. Alien? More like a dream come true, Lizzy thought!

Lizzy was directed to a table by a panicking and stressed out waitress dressed in red.

"May I take your order? And can you make it quick? I have to take care of all these customers!" said the waitress.

"Aren't there more waitresses here?" asked Lizzy.

This made the red waitress fume. "There ARE! Zakuro HAD TO DO A MOVIE, Mint NEEDED TO GO TO THE MALL, Pudding HAD TO GO WITH HER, AND LETTUCE IS AT THE LIBRARY! I HAVE TO DO ALL THE WORK!" screamed the waitress.

"Ichigo right? Chill," said Lizzy.

"How did you know my name?" asked Ichigo suspiciously.

"I'm just great that way!" said Lizzy.

Shirogane heard all the commotion and yelled from the back, "Ichigo, be nice to the customers or you won't get any cake!"

Ichigo fumed again. "AND THAT MONSTER WON'T DO ANYTHING!"

"Tough luck," said Lizzy.

"By the way, what's your name?" asked Ichigo, in a lower voice.

"Lizzy. And can I have a slice of strawberry shortcake?" asked Lizzy.

"Coming right up!" Ichigo suddenly changed her attitude, and hummed to herself as she went to various other customers.

"Here you are!" said Ichigo a few moments later. Lizzy dug in, and paid for the bill. She even left a tip for Ichigo.

"Between you and me…" whispered Lizzy. "I understand you're looking for 'Mew Aqua'."

"What do you know about that?" asked Ichigo.

"Plenty," said Lizzy. She took a bottle of water out of her bag. The bottle was labeled 'Mew Aqua' and 'Spring Water' was hastily crossed out.

Ichigo gasped as soon as she saw that. Lizzy put it on the table. As soon as it touched the surface of the table, the door of the café slammed open.

A voice said excitedly, "MEW AQUA!" It was Kisshu, the green haired dude- er, alien.

The customers panicked and ran out, pushing Kisshu out of the way.

"Kisshu!" said Lizzy, equally excited.

"Kisshu?" Ichigo looked horrified.

"What's wrong Ichigo? You can't possibly be thinking about Aoyama-baka right now!" said Lizzy.

"Don't call Aoyama-kun a baka!" said Ichigo.

"He hasn't kissed you yet has he?" asked Lizzy slyly.

"No…" said Ichigo.

"Who's the girl?" asked Kisshu.

"Lizzy!" said Lizzy.

"Okay…Lizzy. Mind giving me the Mew Aqua right there?" asked Kisshu.

"No, give it to me!" said Ichigo.

"I'll only give it to Ichigo…if…" said Lizzy.

"If?" asked Ichigo.

"Why not me?" asked Kisshu.

"Don't worry, Kish, you'll get _much_ more!" said Lizzy.

"So if what?" interrupted Ichigo.

"If…you kiss Kisshu willingly, and _look_ like you enjoy it!" blackmailed Lizzy. "And don't think about Aoyama while you're doing it."

"What? Mew Aqua's not worth that!" said Ichigo.

"I'm hurt, koneko-chan…I would kiss you for Mew Aqua!" said Kisshu.

"You'd kiss me anyway!" said Ichigo.

"Exactly!" Kisshu's lips curled into an evil smile. "Are you going to follow…Lizzy's terms?"

Ichigo blushed crimson. Then she leaned closer to Kisshu. Her heart pounded fast, and cat ears and a tail appeared. Kisshu blinked, and rubbed his eyes, but the tail and cat ears were still there.

She leaned in even closer, and closed her eyes. Finally, she took a deep breath and kissed Kisshu. It was a long kiss, and she seemed to enjoy it after a while.

"Wow," said Ichigo, after she was done.

"You're so forward, Koneko-chan!" said Kisshu, grinning. "What a great toy!"

"Hmm…here's the Mew Aqua, bye!" said Lizzy hurriedly before they could figure out that the Mew Aqua was fake.

"I still hate you, Kisshu!" said Ichigo. "I like Aoyama-kun more!"

Kisshu laughed until he had tears in his eyes. "Sure. I have to get going now, Kitten! It was nice seeing you! Thanks for the laugh, bye!"

When Kisshu calmly walked out of the front door instead of teleporting, Ichigo yelled, "WHY DOESN'T ANYONE EVER TAKE ME SERIOUSLY?"

Ichigo's yelling caused the café to explode.

She'd have to clean that up before the next customer arrived…


	3. Chapter 3: Suika

Sorry this took so long! I promise the next ones are going to go faster!

Chapter Three: Suika Akayuki

Suika Akayuki, or Akayuki Suika, looked down at her schedule for the day. She had a _lot_ to do, since she decided to go to Café Mew Mew. Suika wanted to set a _romantic mood_ in the Café, since she knew all everyone's crushes and true loves, or at least she thought she did. So in her planner she had written the order that she would tackle each of the pairings.

Suika walked into the Café with a huge smile on her face. Some people found that smile to be just plain scary, so they hurriedly rushed out of the café. Suika grinned widely at Lettuce, the waitress in green and the first person she saw.

"H-hi. W-what can I g-get for you?" stuttered Lettuce when she saw Suika's large and freaky smile.

"Your boss," said Suika.

"Excuse me?" Lettuce was confused. Would that mean Akasaka or Shirogane?

"Your boss," said Suika. She quickly dropped her creepy smile and began to complain. "This place is a mess! Is this where people go to get food? I came to spend some quality time because it _seemed_ like a cute café, but instead I find this dump! Show me your boss _right now!_"

Some other customers just stared at Suika, and people who looked carefully at her could tell that her eyes almost seemed as if they were dancing in amusement.

"R-right away!" squeaked Lettuce. "I'm sorry for the trouble!"

Lettuce rushed to the back of the café, and quickly found Shirogane. She told him that a customer asked to see him and wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

Presently, Shirogane found himself at Suika's table looking exasperated.

"What is it?" asked Shirogane calmly.

"Oh, it's just that—oh you two look so _romantic_ together!" Suika said smoothly. "Are you dating? You must be! Oh, and I'd like some banana pudding please! And did I mention how cute you two look, side-by-side right now?"

Lettuce blushed a deep red, and quickly hid her face so Shirogane wouldn't see it.

"Lettuce, can you please get this customer banana pudding?" asked Shirogane politely.

"Yes!" Lettuce rushed away.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to complain about?" asked Shirogane. "Something about my café being a dump?"

"That was before I saw such a cute couple! If I knew that the café had romance in the air like this, I would've never said that!" said Suika.

"…We're not dating," said Shirogane slowly.

"Well you should! You're totally missing out! That waitress was practically begging you to take her out!" said Suika.

"Was she…?" Shirogane asked thoughtfully.

"You _must_ be living in a rock! Give her a chance! Live a little!" said Suika.

"I…might just do that. Well, if you'll excuse me…" Shirogane walked away, deep in thought.

Suika took out her planner and crossed out 'Ryou x Lettuce'. Then her evil smile appeared again as she looked at the next pair on her list.

"WAITRESS! WAITRESS!" yelled Suika. Ichigo ran up to her.

"Yes?" asked Ichigo.

"You're Ichigo right?" asked Suika.

"That's me! So what do you want?" asked Ichigo.

"Well…I saw a certain Aoyama-kun right before I stopped by here, and he told me to give you a message…" said Suika.

Ichigo squealed. "He did?" Then just as suddenly as her happiness appeared, it faded away and she paled. "But…I…how can I face him…_I _kissed Kisshu yesterday…"

"Aoyama-kun doesn't have to know that!" said Suika.

"But…it's like I'm betraying him…I've never even kissed Aoyama-kun yet!" argued Ichigo.

"So? Kiss him now! And you don't want to keep him waiting, he's at the park already!" said Suika.

Ichigo jumped. "You're right! I can't let Kisshu-kun's—er…Kisshu's kiss bother me! Bye everyone!" Ichigo ran out of the café.

"ICHIGO!" yelled Shirogane from the back.

Suika crossed out 'Ichigo and Masaya'. The next few couples would be tough. They all involved the aliens, but how would she lure them in?

Akasaka stepped in front of Suika. "May I help you?"

"Um…" Suika didn't know what to say, and just stood there, blushing embarrassedly.

"KEIICHIRO! ICHIGO LEFT, AND WHAT DO I DO WITH THE MEW AQUA?" yelled Shirogane.

Akasaka sighed. "Can he say that any louder?"

Suika's ears perked up. _Mew aqua?_ _That would definitely get the aliens here! But how do I get my hands on it?_

"Excuse me? Are you…okay?" asked Akasaka.

"Um, yes, Akasaka-san!" said Suika.

Akasaka looked surprised that she knew his name. "Do you need anything?"

"Actually…" Suika started to act again. "It's always been my _dream_ to be a cake chef! Can I see your kitchen? Please? Pretty please? It'd really make my day!"

"I suppose it can't hurt…come with me," said Akasaka, smiling pleasantly.

They went to the back, and Akasaka led her to the kitchen. After they chose a cake to bake together, and measured out all the ingredients, Suika felt that it was time to act.

"Um, Akasaka-san? I need to…I need to use the bathroom," said Suika.

"Oh, it's right over there," Akasaka pointed to a door, and went back to tending the cake.

Suika took this opportunity to walk around. She saw a door that seemed to open up to a high-tech room. Suika entered it, and was relieved when she saw no one there. Shirogane was apparently being a waiter at the moment because Ichigo left.

"Hmm, Mew Aqua, Mew Aqua…" Suika murmured to herself. "There it is!"

Suika had just spotted the water bottle that was carelessly labeled "Mew Aqua" by Lizzy.

"Now I'll just take this…" muttered Suika.

When Suika got back to Akasaka, she apologized and said that her mom called her on her cell phone and wanted her home. Akasaka nodded and gave her a free sample of a different cake.

When Suika left the Café and taped the 'Mew Aqua' to a tree. Then she scribbled a note on a piece of paper that went something like this:

_To Kisshu, Pai, and Taruto,_

_If you don't come here right now, the _

_Mew Aqua's going down the drain…literally._

_Truly Yours,_

_Your Worst Nightmare_

Then Suika hid behind a bush and waited. Just as she expected, the said aliens landed and read the note.

"Now who would our worst nightmares be?" asked Kisshu.

"Who cares? Now we have the Mew Aqua!" said Taruto.

"Hey, this is the same Mew Aqua that Ichigo kissed me for!" exclaimed Kisshu in realization.

"Let's take it and go…we already fulfilled what the note said," said Pai.

"Not so fast!" yelled Suika. "That's a fake!"

"WHAT?" yelled Kisshu.

"That was a decoy! This is the _real_ Mew aqua!" said Suika, triumphantly holding up the original bottle of mew aqua.

Pai looked at the fake bottle sadly. "It looked so authentic…"

"I am a natural, aren't I?" gloated Suika.

"What do we have to do to get it?" asked Kisshu tiredly.

"Oh, not much…" said Suika, grinning evilly.

"What's with that look?" asked Taruto.

"Oh, nothing…" said Suika.

"I've never seen a more evil looking girl…" said Pai.

"Thanks!" said Suika. "Well…all you have to do, is…which one of you should I start with?"

"Me, me!" said Taruto.

"Okay, Taruto. Take Mew Pudding to…the amusement park today. And, Kisshu? Go with Mint to the…movies. And, Pai, you're going to a fancy restaurant dinner with Zakuro. Any questions?" asked Suika.

"Yeah. These are dates aren't they?" asked Kisshu. "Why Mint?"

"…Um…shoot, you weren't supposed to figure that out! Yeah, they're dates. And give Mint a chance, will ya?" said Suika.

"So when do we get the Mew Aqua?" asked Taruto.

"When Pai finishes his date, since that'll be in a while, then all three of you will meet me right here and tell me about your dates. Then you'll get the mew aqua. Agreed?" negotiated Suika.

The aliens looked at each other. Then they nodded at Suika.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Ask them out!" ordered Suika, who was busy crossing out the rest of the pairings from her list.


	4. Chapter 4:Shooter

This took longer than expected…Well, Thomas Drovin has waited long enough, and gave me reviews for every chapter…sorry I took so long!

Chapter Four: Shooter

Info on Shooter:

Age:15, Height:5'8'', Hair: Strawberry Blonde, Eyes: Blue

Quirks: VERY shy around girls.

Shooter had his own trading card. The information above was on it (except for the quirks section), plus a picture of him. Why did he have a trading card? He had one because his dad made one for him as a birthday present.

Shooter stepped into Café Mew Mew. He wanted to try one of the tasty cakes that the place was so famous for. He also happened to know that Zakuro, the coolest Mew in his opinion, was a waitress here. Not only that, but she was a superstar and was multitalented.

The purple waitress seated Shooter and waited for his order. He couldn't believe his luck.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"Uh..Boston crème pie, please," said Shooter. He blushed. Zakuro was beautiful, as always.

Without another word, Zakuro turned around and left. A few moments later, she banged a plate of Boston crème pie on the table. Shooter jumped back in surprise. Zakuro seemed to be in a bad mood.

"Um…would you…would you like to go on a date with me later today?" stuttered Shooter. _Smooth_, he thought sarcastically.

"Excuse me?" Zakuro stared at him. Suddenly, Lizzy, who was seated in the table next to Shooter, got up. She accidentally bumped into Shooter, who fell forward…

Shooter and Zakuro were kissing, but by accident. They both blushed, broke apart, and looked away.

"S…sorry. That was an accident," said Shooter, who wished it was longer than that.

"About that date. Fine, I'll go with you," said Zakuro quietly.

Meanwhile, Lizzy turned around in time to see them kiss. "Oops…did I do that?"

Zakuro and Shooter ignored her.

Here are Shooter's thoughts: _Score! _

Or thought, rather. In singular form.

"Zakuro, thanks for covering! I'm going to get Ichigo back here right now, don't worry. And Mint is here to help," said Shirogane, walking up to her.

"Mint's here? Good. I have a date to go to. See you later," said Zakuro briskly. She glanced at Shooter. "I'm going to go change. Will you wait for me?" She gave him a rare smile.

"Sure!" Shooter was blushing _a lot_ now. Shirogane glared at him. It looked like he was blaming Shooter for losing a worker.

"I don't like you," said Shirogane.

"So?" asked Shooter.

Shirogane looked defeated at Shooter's way with words. He left him, speechless.

A little while later, Zakuro came out wearing jeans and a casual violet t-shirt. "Let's go."

End of Chapter

Want more details on the dates?

For Shooter and Zakuro's, Thomas Drovin will have to request that in his review. That will be in a few chapters though. More like a flashback.

About the dates that Suika set up, one of the next people that are going to have their chapters will have to ask about that.

Thanks for reading, and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter!


End file.
